


Dance With The Devil in the Pale Moonlight

by SabineAsturian (SabineDeLioncourt)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domination, F/M, Humiliation, Lots of Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Roleplay, Sex, Submission, foodplay, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineDeLioncourt/pseuds/SabineAsturian
Summary: What happens when the current reigning fae princess goes on a business trip to the Devildom?
Relationships: Asmodeus/Original Character, Beelzebub/ Original Character, Belphegor/Original Character, Diavolo/Original Character, Leviathan/Original Character, Lucifer/original character, Mammon/ Original Character, Satan/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dance With The Devil in the Pale Moonlight

Dance with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight  
Part 1: Morningstar  
Sabaene walked through the halls of the Royal Academy of the Devildom, the heels of her patent leather stilettos clicking smartly on the black marble floor. Diavolo's decorative choices were always so extra, she mused to herself as she continued into the great hall. She pushed open the large doors, a feat in itself, most humans had to ask the demon students to open them for them, but she was fae, and nobility at that. Having non-human lineage had its advantages. Most of the other demon students left her alone, because she resembled them. She had large horns that curved gracefully away from her skull, and pointed ears. Her eyes were a glowing mix of gold and red and parts of her skin were mottled with black, a nod to the phouka blood she had inherited through her father.  
As she strode into the main hall, she heard a familiar and very warm voice. She was greeted by none other than Diavolo, the Demon Prince. He was a full head taller than her at 7 feet and he had flawless golden skin, golden eyes and flaming red hair. He embraced her in a warm hug, kissing her on each cheek in a very friendly yet affectionate greeting.  
"Milady Sabaene, it's been ages since I last saw you!"  
She chuckled and clasped his hands in a familiar way. "At least 2 centuries since ye last rode with the wild hunt, Diavolo."  
He nodded. "I'd join in more often but with the boys constantly causing mischief....I can't get away as often as I used to."  
Sabaene could feel a stare boring into her from across the hall. In his throne sat Lucifer, the Morningstar, oldest of the seven princelings that served under Diavolo. The heat from his gaze was enough to make her more than a little intrigued. Last time they'd talked, they'd almost come to blows, but then again, Lucifer had been younger and more impetuous then. Of course, she'd talk to him about that. It had in fact turned out that when they'd argued, Sabaene was clearly in the wrong, and well, she had a rather fun and intriguing way of rectifying that.  
After Diavolo and Sabaene sat and had tea and talked business, Sabaene picked up her loaner D.D.D, a sort of smartphone that worked in the underworld. It also happened to be a piece of tech she couldnt fry with her own magic powers, being created in a supernatural realm. She tacked out a quick message, grinning like a fox as her obsidian colored fingers and nails danced across the screen. Diavolo, ever the nosey one, chuckled. 

"Lady Asturian, are you up to some mischief?"  
She smirked, sticking the small handheld device back in her purse. "Maybe, more like I need to have a long overdue talk with Lucy to settle that old dustup we had."  
Diavolo shook his head, grinning. "You know he hates when people call him Lucy..."  
She raised an eyebrow and gestured with her tea mug. "He's not in here, now is he...."  
The demon prince let out a loud laugh. "No, I suppose you are right...."  
Suddenly, the D.D.D. in her purse buzzed. She picked it up, opening it to the message. She saw Lucifers icon lit up with the numeral 1 next to it. She tapped it, opening the message which read:  
\--You would like to talk, then, lets talk. Meet me up at my room after you're done talking to Diavolo.--  
She looked up, addressing the lord of the Devildom. "Its been a pleasure, and you can expect the first Fae students to arrive sometime next week, but I have been called in for a meeting with the head of the student council." She winked.  
Diavolo chuckled and waved a hand. "Go, and don't have too much fun. You might make Asmo jealous."  
She smiled, and stood slowly, stretching her long legs as she had been sitting a bit overlong. She tugged her short, tight a-line skirt down and smoothed it, making sure she wasn't showing so much as to scandalize the students from the celestial realm. She turned, shouldering her purse, striding out of Diavolo's office. She had a swinging, sassy walk, as one often did while wearing six inch patent leather stilettos, and the short, clingy skirt hugged her hips and shapely rear. Asmodeus stared as she walked by, causing Mammon to laugh at him.  
"First time seeing a real woman, huh, Asmo?"  
Asmodeus blushed and smacked Mammon in the arm. "No, certainly not! I've just never seen a woman exude sexuality like that while fully clothed. That takes some definitive carnal skill. Color me impressed."  
Satan chimed in, leaning on the railing between the two of them. "Thats because she's descended from several fertility dieties and and is the avatar for one of the still active ones, who also happens to be a goddess of battle. It comes naturally to her."  
Mammon grinned, replying in a sing-song tone. "Someone's been doing his re--search..." Satan turned and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, you dumb fuck...."  
When Sabaene got to Lucifer's room, she knocked twice, the sound reverberating through the ebony-wood door. A gruff invitation to enter was given, and Sabaene pushed open the door as easily as if it were made of pine, even though the door had to weigh several hundred pounds. She strode in, making sure that Lucifer took in the sight of her, from her shining shoes to the fact that her business suit hugged her voluptous form. If it had any effect upon the Avatar of Pride, he gave no indication. How very like him, she mused to herself.  
Lucifer took a sip of tea. "You wanted to speak with me."  
Sabaene strode forward, taking a seat at the table near Lucifer. "Look, I actually went back and looked at that arguement we had 200 years ago. I was wrong, Morningstar."  
His lip twitched as if he were about to smile smugly, but other than that, he remained stone-faced. "Is that so, Sabaene? Why did it take you so long to come to me about it?"  
She sighed. "I've been in hiding from my insane biological mother, Luci. She'd been sending Unseelie death squads after me. She only really stopped 60 years ago with the advent of modern media, realizing that we are now very visible to the humans...."  
Lucifer shrugged. "I can understand wanting to preserve an image. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" His eyebrow gently quirked.  
The fae woman shook her head. "Now, Lucifer. What kind of person would I be if I didn't make it up to you for being wrong, and not only that, taking so long to apologize for it. I believe I deserve to be...." Her voice dropped an octave and became deliciously husky ...."punished."  
Lucifers eyes went wide and his cheeks began to burn. "AHEM...Is that so?"  
Sabaene chuckled. "Did I stutter? I fucked up, so I deserve whatever you have in store for me...."  
Lucifer strode to the door and locked it, deadbolted it and lowered the bar lock. As soon as that was done, she felt a blast of air, and Lucifer was right behind her. His hand came up and grabbed the back of her french twist, causing several hairpins to fall to the floor. She gasped and bit her lip. "You say you want to be punished....but tell me, little faerie princess, can you handle it?" His voice was a low, throaty growl.  
She looked up at him, the colors in her glowing eyes swirling like liquid gold. "Lucifer, I am strong enough to punch through a car door, and I'm functionally immortal. However, thats not the point. I deserve to be punished, and therefore, I relinquish all control to you tonight."  
Lucifer chuckled, a sinister yet sensual sound. "Oh, I am going to ENJOY this..." He grinned, his free hand sliding around her body to cruelly pinch her nipple through her suit jacket and blouse. "My my my, what would your husband think...."  
Sabaene let out a moan as he pinched her, the pain causing a tug at things low in her body. "Its husbands--plural-- and they are alright with this....I have their permission..."  
The fallen angel grinned, grinding his lithe, toned body against hers. She could feel his burgeoning need through the soft fabric of his trousers, and from the feel of it pressed against her rear, he was of a fairly decent size. Lucifers voice came out in another growl. "You are to follow every command I give you, and if you fail, I will whip you. Hard. Is that understood, you nasty little whore?"  
Sabaene gave a sighing moan, the dirty talk was definitely having an effect on her. "Yes, master."  
He grabbed her hand roughly, guiding it to the bulge in his pants. "Good. You can start by sucking my cock." She turned to face him, the parts of her face that were pale starting to develop a pink blush. She kept stroking him through his pants, her eyes gazing into his crimson ones. She knelt before him, her knees cushioned by the soft carpet. She began undoing his belt, which he then proceeded to pull out of his pants, and set it on the table for use later. She looked up at him as she pulled open the fly of his trousers with her mouth, causing him to visibly shudder. Was she really as skilled as some of Asmodeus's succubi legions? He was answered swiftly as he felt her hot, wet tongue slide up from his base to tip. He looked down as her tongue circled the head before sliding her wet, scarlet-painted mouth over the head, sucking firmly. Lucifer let out an audible groan. He knew she had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, but she carefully avoided grazing him with them as she slid her mouth further down the thick shaft.  
He couldn't help himself anymore. He reached down, grabbing her horns and sliding his length all the way into her mouth and partially down her throat. He heard her breathing hitch and felt her wiggle a bit, dropping her chest and angling her neck so that he wasn't choking her, though her eyes were watering a bit. He growled softly, using the horns as leverage he began to thrust into her face, stopping every so often to let her catch her breath. At this point her eye makeup was running and her lipstick was smeared. "Mmmh. Good girl. I think you've earned a reward. Take your goddamn clothes off....but leave the heels on. Those are nice."  
Sabaene could feel the juices beginning to coat her thighs. She really should have worn panties today, she mused. On the other hand, had she worn them, Lucifer probably would have ripped them off her. She whipped off the blazer, dropping it on the floor, and she turned, her back to him coyly as she unzipped her skirt and swayed her hips to and fro as she worked it down, exposing the fact that she was wearing a garter belt, stockings and no underwear. Lucifer felt his cock twitch at the sight. It was hot. "You little slut, you were planning this weren't you? ...Leave the stockings on too, come to think of it." He grinned, looking at her standing there, her hands behind her back. "Do you have any requests for me, slave?"  
Sabaene grinned, her golden eyes flashing in the now dimmed lights in Lucifer's room. "Don't hold back. I want to see your true from, Morningstar."  
S he could feel him almost vibrate with joy as he transformed, glossy black horns erupting into view from behind a carefully maintained glamour spell. Four large black feathered wings appeared and a black nevus appeared on his forehead. Ah, that was the Lucifer she remembered. "Now, little bitch, Im going to play with you, and its going to feel very good, so good you might cum. But, you aren't allowed to until -I- say so. Is that clear?" He reached down between her legs and pinched her clit, eliciting a sharp cry from her.  
"YES....master."  
He grinned as he could feel how wet she already was. Had she been fantasizing about this? He slightly pulled his hand away and looked down at his hand, and the strings of moisture trailing from her to his fingers. All signs pointed to yes. His free, clawed hand grabbed her neck, gently choking her as he began to circle her clit with his strong, dextrous fingers in a slow, torturous pattern. His teeth bit down on the tip of her pointed ear, wresting a very lusty moan from the fae. At this moment, he desperately wanted to slide his cock in her and have his way with her, but he was being patient. He contented himself by rubbing the length against her curvaceous ass. He could tell her breathing was speeding up and her cries were getting louder and shorter, meaning her peak was getting close. He grinned, sliding two fingers inside of her slick, soaked entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, shuddering as he began to hook his fingers inside of her, pressing up against that most sensitive inner part of her. "Nnnngh!"  
Lucifer chuckled. "What was that? You want me to do it faster?" He slid his fingers out and started to rapidly rub her clit and lips from side to side. Gods, she didn't know if she could hold back because that is usually what Alastor would do to get her to climax violently. Her chest was heaving, and she was sweating, and shaking. Her legs were shaking so much that she was practically vibrating. 

"Pleeeeeeeasssssssssse..........." She whined, her voice strained with need.  
"Please, what?" Lucifer kept up his relentless assault on her. "Words, slut. Use them."  
"PLEASE FUCK ME, MASTER. PLEASE USE ME AND ABUSE ME AS YOU SEE FIT, MY BODY IS YOUR PLAYTHING." She was desperate at this point, and her skin was beginning to exude a dull glow, a sign that he'd tapped into her supernatural lust triggers.  
Lucifer chuckled. "I will, but first, I need you to cum for me. I need you good and wet because Im going to fuck you dry." That command was all she needed, her cry echoed off the walls in his bedroom as she came violently, her skin glowing like an incandescent light, and moisture spraying over his hand and her legs, some of it getting onto the carpet. Lucifer wiped his hand off on his trousers before getting fully disrobed. He picked her up, tossing her roughly on the bed, growling.  
He looked down at her, her body still glowing and her face still flushed. Her makeup was even more smeared. "You are truly a masterpiece, you know that? And masterpieces were made to be defiled." He slowly, teasingly stroked his cock in front of her, eliciting a few hungry looks from her, before beginning to slide the length of it along her. He made sure it was coated in her juices before he pushed her legs back, holding her ankles as he angled his cock with her entrance. She cried out as he slammed himself into her up to the hilt, her back arching with the pleasure. She was TIGHT, he mused, despite the fact she was married to an elder dragon. He noticed as he began to pull out that she was beginning to glow again, brighter this time. He felt accomplished, from what he had read it wasn't easy to call a fae's glow during coitus. He began to thrust into her, his claws raking red marks on the pale parts of her legs and stomach. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to thrust deeper. He kept thrusting into her for a time, then paused, panting a bit. He wasn't ready to climax. Not yet. He pulled out of her, getting a hungry look from her as she watched his cock throb and twitch.  
He looked down, imperiously, grinning, his eyes beginning to glow a dull red. " Turn over. Face down, ass up, legs spread."  
Sabaene, trembling, turned over, her soft breasts hanging free, and her supple, curvy rear pointed towards the heavens. Lucifer had to admit, the elder dragon Sabaene was married to had it so good to have a woman with that perfect of an ass. An ass he was about to destroy. He opened the drawer of his nightstand, reaching for a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to her, and a generous amount to his cock. He slid a finger into her tight rear, which coaxed a loud squeal for her. "You're a dirty girl arent you....You like it when your ass gets played with, don't you...."  
She hung her head, the pale part of her face beet red. "Yes,sir."  
Lucifer growled in her ear. "Well, then, I'm about to destroy it."  
She let out a whimpering moan as he withdrew his finger and slid himself into her again, into her much tighter rear entrance, causing her to let out a long low moan. She was so hot around him, and her glow continued to grow intensity. With how close she was, he was not going to last much longer. He grabbed her hips, and began pounding her relentlessly, his eyes glowing with pure need. It had been too long since he had this good of a fuck, and he was enjoying every second of it. He could feel her panting and crying out beneath him, her body shaking with a barely restrained climax. He was close too.  
"Cum for me. Cum for me NOW." His voice had changed from a growl to a snarl.  
With his order, her head rose up off the bed, her lips releasing a loud scream as she climaxed again. As she contracted around him, he let out a loud snarl of pleasure and buried himself to the hilt, as the world went white for him and he emptied himself into her. The two of them fell apart and collapsed onto his silk sheets, which were now shredded from their frenzied and almost barbaric sex.  
Sabine grinned, her breathing still ragged. "So....Luci....are we even?"  
Lucifer chuckled, his brain still only half functional after literally nearly passing out from one hell of an orgasm. "Yeah...yeah. I'd say so. You want me to order some pizza or something from Hell's kitchen?"  
Her stomach answered for her, with a loud growl. "That sounds wonderful." 

END OF PART 1


End file.
